This invention is a scratching post or grooming post for cats and dogs to rub themselves against for brushing or scratching.
Cats keep themselves groomed by using their tongues, forelegs, rear legs, paws, and claws. They also rub against furniture or anything with an edge or corner to provide scratching action.
What is now generally known as a "scratching post" is a structure with a covering of carpet or the like on which cats sharpen their claws and exercise the tendons in their forelegs. The cat scratches the post.